


Fluid

by hannahrhen



Series: Good, Giving, Game [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Bodily Fluids, Comeplay, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Facials, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahrhen/pseuds/hannahrhen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite his reputation, Tony’s kinks had leaned toward the vanilla. And then Loki showed up with that fucking list.</p><p>(Expanding day three in the "Good, Giving, Game" 'verse: "bodily fluids")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arkada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkada/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Accepted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/777176) by [Arkada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkada/pseuds/Arkada). 



> Let Arkada pick the next expanded bit because Accepted was so awesome. She was nice enough to give me three choices. And therefore I picked the, uh, dirtiest one. (shrug)

Comeplay had never been one of his things, Tony thought, as he shifted his knees, finding no comfort on the hard floor, pinned under Loki’s command.

Waiting, face turned up, for Loki’s pleasure.

Since this was the god’s third go—in one day, in one _afternoon_ —Tony had plenty of time to think, as his hand slowly worked between his own legs. Loki was going to keep him here for awhile, alternately letting Tony suck him and jerking himself off. Was going to savor Tony’s pose, the sheen of his skin, the charge of the room.

The _scent_ of the room.

Make him wait for it.

So: Yeah. Tony had time to reflect. To wonder what fueled his own desires. After all, despite his reputation—despite the facts, really, published and whispered—Tony’s predilections had leaned toward the …

Vanilla?

Seemed like the wrong word, with the threeways and the one four-way when that yacht captain joined them below deck. He had no aversion to voyeurism, given what Happy tolerated in the back seat of the limo over the years, or public sex, with that time pressed against plastic in the box at the Lakers game.

Submission? Not really his thing, either, considering how much he had to lose and his preference for partners to get the fuck out after, without any lingering weirdness or imagined claims to Tony’s time, body, or emotions. And having JARVIS—or Pepper—walk them out had been domination enough. No need to add collars and safewords to it.

His wants—his needs—were simple: He liked strong legs, flexible enough to give him a comfortable ride, hands that moved confidently over his skin, and just enough noise to let him know he was doing good. His kinks _were_ pretty vanilla, he supposed. Sometimes he liked to pin down wrists as he fucked hard into someone; mostly he loved it when some polished and self-possessed man or woman started describing in detail how it felt, how close they were to coming, how good it was going to feel when Tony blew his load.

Dirty talk. Yeah—that was something.

Loki signaled him, and Tony opened his mouth to take Loki’s cock back in, felt the free hand settle around the back of his neck. The guidance was firm, but slow—round three, and Loki was in no hurry this time to paint Tony’s face.

If Tony’s mouth were free, he would chuckle over some “it will come soon enough” pun. Instead, the heat in his abdomen surged at the taste. Something he was now very familiar with, inside and out. Kind of worried he was being trained to like.

Tony kept the pace slow, on both of them, as Loki moved on his tongue, and continued to mull: He found the harder stuff curious—occasionally intriguing, sure. God knows he’d watched enough porn, attended enough after-hours business meetings where talk turned to the salacious to have a catalog in his mind of what (other) people liked to do. Especially with partners at their mercy. Spanking, yes, which he’d tried on a few women, to mixed results, and on Pepper exactly once, before she’d grabbed his wrist and warned, “Don’t even think about it,” with a deep-throated menace that translated into a different kind of corporal punishment after.

(The scratch marks lingered for days, and, while Pepper never mentioned it again, he still wondered.)

Point was, even though he rarely indulged, he had a more-than-passing idea of what was on Loki’s list. What was that line—”candlewax on the nipples?” That and … ugh. Worse. Probably he had a date over Loki’s knee in the coming days, so he might as well get used to the idea. More stuff going into his ass, definitely, or wrapped around his cock, stopping him from coming until it forced him to. Over and over and—

He shivered a little. 

Wondered how badly things would go for him if he couldn’t get it up. Was Loki insane enough to punish him—worse—if he felt Tony’s soft dick flopping against his thigh as he paddled Tony’s ass?

Yeah, maybe. Time enough to worry about it later.

Unsurprisingly, Tony mused from his knees, Loki had a domination kink. That was clear enough after day one--hell, that was clear enough after Stuttgart--and by day three he wasn’t sure they were going to do anything else. Which made the spanking and the collars a foregone conclusion, he supposed. When Loki had described day three as “bodily fluids,” Tony’s first thought? He was going to get drenched in piss. Or Loki was going to force him to hold it as he was fucked, making him ever more desperate to go until he—

Yeah, that one video he watched at twenty was clearly _never going to be scrubbed clean of his memory_.

In the same vein as domination, comeplay wasn’t usually one of Tony’s things … but apparently it was one of Loki’s.

Loki’s recovery time had been appropriately god-like, something it had taken until today for Tony to understand. He realized, with no small appreciation, that Loki’s assaults on his ass the last two days were downright restrained. Tony hurt enough after, sure, but he’d been left alone after they’d come, brought food, and occupied with idle threats and teasing about his prowess that were more amusing than irritating.

Today, though, Loki seemed a little single-minded.

Today, he’d had to remind Loki, after round two, that he actually needed water and, you know, “maybe a fucking sandwich? Sometime? Also, my jaw is starting to hurt.” Loki had given him a devilish grin, pausing from running the damp cloth over his collarbone, wiping up the fluid that had dripped from his face.

He trailed a finger over Stark’s jawline. “I’m sorry,” he offered, not sounding regretful in any sense of the word. “You are making me forget myself, Stark.” He touched Tony’s now-cleaned face gently, ran fingers into the hair at his temple. His “retreat” to gather lunch had been—obviously—reluctant. When he returned, his dick was starting to stand up again.

Fucking gods.

“Not done with you yet, Stark,” he’d purred, stroking the inside of Tony’s knee as he sat cross-legged on the bed.

“I would expect no less,” Tony sniped, jerking his leg away and willing his cock not to respond.

It would be overstating to say that Tony was drenched in come. Seasoned with it, perhaps, he snorted. _Brined._ Loki was carefully wiping it off between bouts, but Tony could still smell it on himself, and the scent lingered in the room, warm and bitter and pungent.

Loki was going to mark him again, and Tony should have found it disgusting.

_Should have._

He didn’t. Because Tony did have that one particular kink. Loki standing over him, feeding his cock into Tony’s mouth or rubbing it over Tony’s face, hand on the back of his head, saying …

Just. Talking.

It was the words that did it. The voice. 

Dirty talk—now wasn’t that _something_.

“You are surprisingly beautiful on your knees, Stark. Desperate.”

Hey, well—wait—

“It’s a shame you put your mouth to other uses … It seems well-suited to giving pleasure.”

For that, Tony hollowed his cheeks.

“Your ass, too—I may be through with preparing you—” He got a rough exhale. “—or with letting you prepare yourself. The way you fit, the way your body milks my cock. I want to use you until you’re broken, put you back together, and then break you again. And again.

“I look forward to—” Turns out Loki couldn’t finish his sentences when Tony swirled his tongue around the head of Loki’s cock, or when his hands, his arms circled Loki’s thighs roughly, encouraging him to push harder.

To keep going.

“Whoever created this list, I owe him my eternal gratitude. Just for the opportunity to see you on your knees, worshiping me as you were meant to do.” Tony couldn’t hide the warning grunt, which, given around Loki’s flesh, made the god twitch. “All right, then,” he amended. “Worshiping my cock as you were meant to do. Stark.”

He left that alone. It was hard to argue back with his mouth full.

His own hand worked between his legs, encouraging the want that pulsed there. Loki had hummed happily when Tony had gotten semi-wood, the first time Loki had been close, had been speaking, directing in that voice. “I’m not surprised you get pleasure in swallowing a man’s cock—in being bathed in his come, your mouth and ass filled. I saw it in your face when we first met. I saw what I could do to you. I look forward to—” He inhaled sharply. “—to having you in every way you can imagine, Stark—and a few that you’ve never experienced.”

Loki’s voice broke a little at the end, and, this time, Tony knew what to expect as Loki pulled him off, took up a firm stroke with his palm, and … “Come on, Loki,” he urged. “Come on, baby.” He kept his grip strong on the backs of Loki’s trembling thighs. Butted Loki’s stroking hand out of his way and smoothed his cheek over the shaft, shifting back and forth across the length.

Kept his face turned up, watching, waiting, as Loki gasped, squeezed himself— 

Come. On.

_Come._

“Stark.”

With a breath, muscles locked tight and quivering, Loki released. Stream after stream of come over Tony’s mouth, his chin, and his chest. Loki, never taking his eyes away and panting as he finished. Tony was breathing almost as hard, more in sympathy than actually needing the air. And when Loki blinked to clear his vision, Tony could only offer an awkward smile and tilt his face up further.

Felt Loki rub some of the fluid into his jaw. Was only seconds away from climax himself, hand a blur on his own cock.

“Beautiful, Stark,” Loki sighed, hand cool and comforting on his face. “ _Beautiful_ ,” and Tony gave it up over his fist, onto the floor.

So. Dirty talk kink, yes.

Submission and comeplay kinks—okay, maybe.

And now he was starting to wonder … what else?

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I'm pretty sure chasingriver, who crafted the porn OTP challenge list, is a woman, but Loki probably wouldn't assume so!
> 
> Also, I need to circle around and edit GGG, since day three is described slightly differently than this. But I haven't absolutely decided how to do it yet, so pardon the slight inconsistency (or assume Loki changed his mind about what he wanted).
> 
> Thanks for reading, y'all! You can find me publicly hand-wringing over my writing, fangirling over other people's, or whining about Iron Man 3 on Tumblr: <http://hannahrhen.tumblr.com/>


End file.
